Since emergence of the computer, realistic simulation of a real world is an ultimate objective pursued in the graphics field. In computer drawing, a rendering technology refers to a process of generating an image based on a model by using software. In a graphic display operation, rendering is a last important step. A final display effect of the model and animation is obtained by means of rendering. The rendering technology is widely used in practical application scenarios such as computer gaming, video gaming, simulation, movie or television special effect, and visual design. For different display manners, rendering may be broadly classified into two types, pre-rendering (pre-rendering or offline rendering) and real-time rendering (real-time rendering or online rendering). The pre-rendering means that to-be-rendered content is placed, in advance by a developer, on a server and then rendered. The pre-rendering requires very high computation strength, and is generally used to process a complex scenario, such as cool 3D film production. Real-time rendering requires real-time experience, is usually used in a scenario such as various 3D games, and completion of the process generally needs to depend on a hardware accelerometer.
In some approaches, a local rendering or cloud rendering technology is generally used.
The local rendering technology is to perform rendering based on a model by using a hardware device of a user equipment (UE), such as a central processing unit (CPU), or a graphic processing unit (GPU). After rendering is complete, a display device invokes a rendering result for displaying. Currently, a computation capability of the hardware device, such as the CPU or the GPU, on the user equipment is limited. Consequently, a rendering speed of the hardware device is lower than a display speed of the display device. In this way, display smoothness is affected when the user equipment renders some complex scenarios.
The cloud rendering technology is to move a rendering operation from the a user equipment to a cloud for running, and then transmit a final rendering result to the user equipment in an image manner for displaying. The cloud rendering technology is a pre-rendering technology, needs to be customized in advance, cannot be requested from the cloud device according to a rendering requirement, and does not consider compatibility of the user equipment with content rendered by a cloud.
In the some approaches, content that needs to be rendered is either rendered by a cloud device according to a customized specification, or directly rendered by the user equipment directly by using local hardware; the user equipment and the cloud device cannot collaborate or cooperate according to the rendering requirement, which causes low media content rendering efficiency.